Baito Baito no Mi
Introduction The Baito Baito no Mi is a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows the user to grow, detach, control, and regenerate their teeth. It was eaten by Feral. Appearance The Baito Baito no Mi appeared as a red kiwi with yellow swirls. Usage Using this fruit, Feral can grow his teeth on demand, in any form he wishes. The teeth can be detached and controlled telepathically and then regrown at will. Notably, the teeth seem far more durable than normal, as Feral has been seen to tear through stone and steel alike with these teeth, without them apparently being damaged. Generally, Feral only draws on this power when fighting seriously, prefering to attack directly against weaker opponents. In most situations, he favours minimal usage, such as firing teeth at his opponents as projectile weapons. During more serious battles, when using this fruit to a fuller extent, he launches overwhelming combinations of attacks at a variety of ranges, directing huge numbers of teeth simultaeneously to form weapons of various kinds, both projectiles and melee weapons. Under these circumstances, he uses his basic attacks in combination to set up more complex or powerful moves, thus allowing him to attack without delay. Strengths There is no apparent limit to the number of teeth that can be created, and they are all stronger than average, allowing the user to generate them as weapons on demand. Furthermore, as they can be controlled telepathically, the user is able to fight even if their limbs are immobilised in some way. Feral also exhibited the ability to trap or catch fast moving or dangerous objects such as bullets using teeth. The most dangerous trait of the Baito Baito no Mi appears to be the shear number of teeth Feral can control simultaneously. Without any obvious upper limit, Feral can maintain control over every single tooth he has created within his range, and in the late stages of a battle can use this to summon utterly overwhelming barrages of attacks that come from almost every angle. Few foes can survive such a barrage after a prolongued fight. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Also the teeth are not completely indestructible. The boost to their strength and durability does not stop them being simply enamel, and so they can be broken with sufficient force. While not an inherent drawback in the fruit itself, Feral can only fire finite numbers of teeth from his arms before the supplies stored there are depleted, giving his arm-based attacks finite amunition of sorts. However, the largest weakness of the fruit is that the teeth can only be grown from the user's mouth. This puts a cap on the number that can be created at one time, as well as providing possible methods to prevent the use of this power. Feral uses combinations of attacks, with simpler ones leading into more complex ones, to cover the delay caused by the creation speed limit, and thus eliminate this weakness. Attacks Feral's most basic attacks involve launching teeth at his opponents or using them as close quarters weapons. Most attacks in this cattegory are named after firearms or classes of ballistic weapon. Notaly, these attacks can be launched either from his mouth, or from one of his hands, provided he had already armed them with the necessary teeth. Notably, none of Feral's attacks are imediately dependant on Busoshoku haki, and Feral instead uses haki when necessary to amplify the force of a chosen decisive strike. *'Baito Baito no Howitzer: '''One of Feral's most common attacks. After transforming his teeth into fangs, Feral launches all of them at the opponent at high velocity. The attack maintains it's jaw like formation after firing, and apparently bites the opponent on impact, inflicting heavy damage *'Baito Baito no Repeater: One of Feral's most common attacks. After transforming his teeth into fangs, Feral spits them at the opponent one at a time. This attack is not as imediately damaging as his other main moves, but has a greater rate of fire, albeit restricted to short volleys before he recreates his teeth. *'Baito Baito no Torpedo: '''Feral's third most common attack, used for limiting opponent's mobility. Feral spits a set of fangs into the ground, wereupon they burrow allong the surface towards the opponent at speed. This attack often catches foes off guard, as they are expecting airborne projectiles of various kinds. Furthermore, Feral can redirect his torpedos to dive in preperation for other burrowing attacks later, setting up for a lethal combination asault. Feral can also use this attack while he himself is burrowing undergound, sending out projectiles to attack the surface. **'Surface to Air Torpedo: 'as a variant while submerged or at sufficiently long ranges, Feral can make his Torpedos rise sharply from under the ground, causing them to erupt into the air at a rising angle near to the opponent. While harder to set up, this startling attack has the same element of surprise as conventional torpedoes, but is harder to avoid due to it hurtling into the air. *'Baito Baito no Sten: 'A high speed barrage attack. Feral uses normal teeth, rather than fangs, to attack, spitting them at speed towards the opponent. while the damage is not as great as his repeater attack, the rate of fire is much higher, and as he can generate the smaller teeth while still firing them, he can maintain this asault indefinately. **'Sten Deflector Barrage: 'a defensive variant of the Sten Gun technique. Instead of targeting his opponent, Feral uses Kenbushoku haki to sense incoming attacks, and then fires teeth directly at them in the opposite direction. As a result, incoming projectiles are quite simply shot out of the air. The barrage also makes a direct approach difficult, discouraging melee attackers. *'Baito Baito no Blunderbus: a close quarters attack, usually performed with a set of teeth in one hand. With the teeth clenched in a jaw formation, Feral punches at high speed. On impact, he rapidly opens the jaws, and possibly splays his fingers in the process. This sudden expansion generates a sizable forward moving shockwave, similar to a small explosion, that injures the opponent as well as forcibly blowing them backwards. *'Baito Baito no Shotgun': A wide area crowd control move. Gathering one or more sets of normal sized teeth together, Feral launches all of them forwards suddenly. The teeth normally scatter, forming a wide blast pattern. When performed at speed, this attack can result in an almost unavoidable wall of projectiles. *'Baito Baito no Scattergun: '''Feral fires a set of fangs which seperate into individual teeth and spread out over an area. This attack is reasonably damaging, and is better able to compensate for agile targets or groups of opponents, due to its wide blast pattern. *'Baito Baito no speargun: Feral releases a single fang and then strikes it hard with one hand, or throws it, in order to launch it at the target at high speed. *'Baito Baito no Ripper: '''A close ranged attack. Feral simply strikes with a set of fangs and uses them to bite the opponent in the process. This is generally performed using a set of teeth held in one hand, both to provide more reach and power, and to save Feral from directly biting his opponents, something he dislikes doing by his own admission. *'Baito Baito no Portcullis: A defensive technique intended for stopping attacks at range. Feral launches a whole set of fangs straight ahead while joined. After travelling a set distance, they seperate into two jaws, and further seperate into individual fangs. The jaws then snap shut, trapping and also cutting through anything caught between them. While this acts to deter opponents from charging by intimidating them, Feral's precise control over it allows him to intercept and trap incoming attacks, including catching projectiles such as bullets in midair. *'Baito Baito no Cleaver: '''Feral launches fangs into the ground, whereupon they arrange themselves into a long straight line formation and rush towards the opponent. This attack slices straight through most obstacles, and can critically injure anyone unfortunate enough to be hit dead on by it. **'Hunting pack: Feral can redirect his cleavers to circle around an opponent, dive passed, or block incoming attacks by cutting in front of an opponent. This creates a series of additional hazards that can distract or destabilize and unwary opponent in battle. *'Wild Shot: '''A mid-ranged attack designed to combat evasive techniques of various kinds. This attack requires the opponent to be within control range of Feral's teeth. To perform it, Feral launches any number of teeth, and then exerts control over them as they reach point blank range, or even pass the opponent, causing them to curve back on themselves or spin out, hitting an unwary opponent despite their attempts to dodge. *'Baito Baito no Cerberus: 'If both his arms are "loaded" in advance with the right sets of teeth, Feral can launch three attacks simultaneously, one from each hand and a third from his mouth. Usually, for the sake of simplicity, he simply launches the same attack three times simultaneously, prefixing it with "Cerberus" to distinguish it from a normal attack. For instance, Baito Baito no Cerberus Howitzer. *'Lunar Howl: 'Feral releases a large number of teeth of various kinds, in varying formations, which fly into the air above him. The teeth then teeth spiral downwards around Feral, making it very hard to approach Feral without being hit or injured by the passing teeth, and protecting him from most attacks momentarily. The spiralling teeth are then used in a number of ways, depending on Feral's chosen "phase" technique. This is one of the main methods by which Feral sets up his more complex combination attacks, and is also one of his main methods of "reloading" his arms in order to launch more attacks from them. While performing this move Feral leans back as though howling, reflecting his werewolf motif. *'Demon Phase: 'Feral summons in teeth from the surrounding spiral and "loads" them onto his arms, as well as ocasionally his legs to set up further techniques. This is Feral's most frequently chosen phase, as it synergises the most with his other attacks. Often, a number of teath will also be attached to his shoulders or other parts of his body where they can be drawn on for additional weapons if needed. This also provides some minor defensive value. Any excess teeth simply become embeded into the ground, setting up submerged techniques at a later date. *'Sentinel phase: 'As an unusual defensive variation of Feral's usual techniques. Instead of forming fangs or normal teeth, Feral primarily generates beleen plates, such as those used by whales. He then pulls the plates onto his body to form armor. While initially appearing purely defensive, the technique does have hidden offensive potential; each individual plate is put under huge tension, and this is exagerated further by Feral's movements. As a result, cracking a plate causes it to explode outwards, instantly countering and retaliating against any attack.Sharper fangs are secreted between the layers of plates, helping to pin them in place, as well as producing additional "shrapnel" to make the breaches more damaging. *'Lurker phase: '''A variant of the Lunar Howl technique. instead of loading teeth onto himself or placing them in preperations for attacks, Feral uses a more concentrated spiralling formation to drill into the ground beneath his feet and partially bury himself. This conceals his presence from opponents, providing cover from which to snipe at targets with ranged attacks, or lie in wait to perform a devastating close quarters ambush. He can also continue to burrow underground from here as a way of moving secretively.' 'Further combinations' *'Baito Baito no Armour Piercing shell:' Used to counter defensive barriers of various kinds. In order to use this attack, a larger fang or tooth from a previous attack must first be embedded into the intended target, and Feral must get to close range. He then strikes the embedded tooth with a focused palm strike, and generates a large shockwave using the force of the blow. This sudden impact forces the tooth further forwards, and most usually straight through the unfortunate target, destroying it entirely. *'Baito Baito no Beartrap: After embedding teeth into the ground at the desired target area, generally using other techniques, Feral forms them back into a jaw formation. When the opponent is in the right area, he causes this jaw to bite at the opponent, either latching onto them or inflicting injuries to limit movement. *'Baito Baito no Lurker: '''After embedding many teeth into the ground, Feral can make them extend above the surface briefly then retract, stabbing anything resting on the ground in the process. This is a relatively weak but subtle attack, which is can sometimes be entirely unnoticed, but nevertheless deals injuries that can unbalance an opponent or provide a fatal distraction in combat. He can also use this technique while burrowing. *'Wolf-Spider: 'A lethal ambush technique. In order to use this technique Feral must first be submerged underground and have a large number of teeth in close proximity to him, both of which can be attained via his Lurker phase, or other techniques. When a chosen opponent is nearby, Feral quickly erupts out of the ground to attack them directly. At the same time, his teeth emerge, spiral around him, and then converge on the opponent en-masse. An unwary foe will likely be knocked off ballance or even into the air from the original eruption, and even if not they are at risk of being overwhelmed by the combination of attacks from all angles, giving this attack a terrifyingly high success rate. *'Armament: Razor: 'By placing the bases of three sharp teeth together, Feral creates a makeshift shuriken like weapon, which he typically throws or launches in dense clusters. **'Wild thorns: 'A technique designed to counter dodging techniques by limiting movements. If the opponent is within control range, Feral can throw multiple "Razors" and then cause them to detonate when near to the opponent, firing their component teeth in different directions. This technique is initially very weak, but improves drastically as the number of thrown razors increases. *'Armament: Executioner: 'Feral attaches rows of fangs of increasing size to his forearms and shins, creating sharped spiked edges on their outside. He occasionally describes the edged weapons as axes, although the resemblance is minimal at best. This formation adds considerable cutting force to his normal strikes, as well as well as providing easy access to ammunition for his speargun and armour piercing shell techniques. Furthermore, in this state even a near miss or glancing blow from his physical attacks proves injurious, due to the toothed edge cutting anything nearby. Often, Feral also fires the entire row of teeth into the ground to set up his Cleaver attack, or combines two to produce a wild cleaver attack. **'Wild Partisan: 'While in his Executioner stance, Feral holds his hands close together, arms turned inwards. The front teeth of the arm rows move inward and join together in front of his hands, and then he launches both forwards with a sweeping gesture. The result is very similar to a speargun attack, but launches two teeth instead of one, for increased damage. Additionally, while the teeth are still in range, Feral can cause them to turn outwards after launch, turning the projectile into a two-pronged blade rather than a large spearhead. **'Wild Swing: '''as a follow up to a punch while wielding his axe blades, Feral releases the blade on his punching arm and fires it forwards so that it extends in front of his arm. He then spins and swings both his arm and the extended blade around, cutting down a wide area around himself. **'Hellgate: '''A counterattack that requires large numbers of fangs to be embeded into the ground. Feral holds his hands close together in the same stance used to perform wild partisan, and blocks incoming melee attacks using the edges of his axe blades. Before the opponent has a chance to retreat, he then calls the fangs out of the ground behind them, forming them into sharp jaws which then close in on and meet with the axe blades, effectively trapping the opponent in a huge fanged mouth. He can then continue the attack by hurling the entire set of fangs, and the opponent, away with a huge sweeping gesture. **'Beserker:Tommohawk: 'Feral leaps high into the air, and flips, launching one his "axe" blades straight downwards towards the opponent, producing a long line of strong impacts. Any teeth which miss can then be burried into the ground to set up further combinations of attacks. **'Beserker: Shredding Edge: 'A charging attack used to close in on an opponent. With "axe" blades attached to both his arms and legs, Feral charges forwards at speed, and then goes into a forward roll, with the axes turned outward. the sharp edges of teeth make him akin to a giant buzzsaw blade that tears through unguarded opponents on impact as well as knocking them back **'Archfiend: Torrent Fracture: 'While using shredding edge, Feral's teeth may get stuck in or jammed against a hard target rather than cutting through. In this case, Feral then follows up with this technique, concluding his roll by bracing his feet against the jammed teeth, and then kicking off them hundreds of times in the blink of an eye. This simultaneously launches Feral backwards and into the air, giving him distance for further ranged attacks, while causing the jammed teeth to surge forwards and cut through the target with terrifying force. This can be performed even if the teeth do not become jammed, but has much less force and is usually left unnamed if so. *'Armament: Lycan: 'Feral attaches a set of fangs to his hands, and then folds them into a vaugely paw or claw like shape. This formation adds more force to his direct strikes, while protecting him from most countering techniques and effectivlely armoring his fists. He can also fire off the "claws" as ranged projectiles. **'Lycan Spear: 'A continuation to his Lycan attack. While striking an opponent at close range with his lycan claws, Feral launches the claws attached to his hands, firing them into the opponent with some force. The combination of blunt force and a piercing strike can inflict potentially devastating injuries. As a follow up if the claws become jammed he can use the backstroke of the same strike to perform an armor piercing shell attack. **'Wild claw: 'while launching a swinging punch Feral quickly releases some of the teeth covering his hand and causes them to swing around him in a circle, sharp edges turned outwards. While quite short ranged, this attack can surprise and repel opponents approaching Feral from all angles simultaneously, giving him room to follow up. It can also be used to deflect projectiles and attacks if timed properly. *'Armament: Demonic Spear: 'Feral gathers together several fangs and forms them into a single large spike or stake, reffered to as a spear. This weapon has a spiral like shape to it, due to the way the teeth are combined. This weapon is shown to be particularly useful for overwhelming defenses and barriers of various kinds, and is generally used once for a single extremely powerful attack, though it can be wielded as a weapon instead. **'Wild Harpoon: 'After forming a "spear" with his teeth, Feral launches it as a ranged attack. The spear generally spins before impact, and this, combined with it's size and shape, makes it much more damaging than it would otherwise be. It has been shown that Feral can influence it's flight path if need be. **'Demon Huntsman: 'Feral seperates the spear's teeth and spreads them outwards around himself, keeping the points turned inwards and embeded into the ground. He can then spin this formation to drill into the ground, and burrow underneath it. While underground, he can move stealthily to hide from opponents, track targets using haki, and launch torpedo attacks at them while remaining concealed. If necessary, he can fill in the tunnel behind himself to mask his presence. **'Beserker: Whirlwind Lance: 'Feral seperates the teeth composing the spear and fans them outwards so they point in all directions while spinning them. The attack subsequently forms a spectacular windmill of blades around Feral that cuts down his surroundings. After repeating this technique several times in succession, Feral can then reform the spear directly above a target to follow up with Drilling Force or Drill Breach **'Wild Phalnax: 'Used for a rapid string of attacks while wielding a spear. Feral instantly seperates the weapon into it's component teeth and causes them all to thrust forwards in stabbing attacks one after the other. The teeth generally pull back after striking and reform into the spear again, allowing for further attacks. **'Berserker: Drilling force: 'A powerful armor piercing attack. After making contact with a spear attack such as wild harpoon, Feral pushes it forwards from behind with one or both hands, causing it to spin in the process. This results in it drilling through the target. If this does not succeed in destroying it entirely, he can follow up with Breach in order to ensure complete obliteration. **'Archfiend: Berserker Drill Breach: 'A devastating attack. In order to use this technique, Feral must first have embedded his spear weapon into the target. He then strikes its base end with extreme force, as with his Armor piercing shell technique. The increased size and density of the spear deals greatly increased damage, and can also separate it into it's individual fangs which then radiate outwards, further increasing the area and damage of the strike. *'Armament: Demonic Reaper: 'Feral arranges a set of fangs into a ring, facing outward, and then spins it rapidly, creating a form similar to a circular saw. He can then "wield" this in one of his hands as a powerful weapon. He describes the attack as a "Scythe" although in fact it bears little resemblance to one. **'Wild Sickle: 'After creating a "Scythe" Feral shrinks the outward facing ring until all the teeth are touching, Forming it into a projectile similar to his "Razor" shuriken. Depending on the number of teeth used to make the initial Scythe, Feral may then have a left over chain of teeth that can either be left loose or formed into more sickles.The Sickle is most commonly used as a ranged projectile, which Feral can guide and direct. remaining chains of teeth link Feral and the thrown disc, bearing some resemblance to a chain sickle, and presumably giving this technique it's name. Feral frequently follows this attack by using Claymore. **'New Moon Guillotine: 'A combination attack using Feral's "Scythe". If he misses the opponent on a normal scythe swing he can release the ring of teeth and cause it to spin around his opponent, sepparating into individual teeth and immediately rearranging itself into an inward facing ring instead. On Feral's signal, the ring then rapidly closes in, impaling the opponent from mutliple directions. **'Crescent Moon Scythe: 'After creating a Scythe, Feral can expand it into a ring surrounding him which spins at variable speed. These serve both offense and defense, preventing opponents from approaching, as well as allowing Feral to deal slicing damage over a wider area. Feral can create multiple rings in this way, and can use them to supply further combination attacks. **'Lunar Cycle: 'While surrounded by his crescent moon scythe, Feral turns it at an angle or perpendicular to the ground so that one edge makes contact. he then balances and runs allong the inner edge of the scythe while rapidly spinning it. The scythe rolls across the ground at high speed like a wheel, with Feral "riding" inside it. Apart from providing a dramatic and aggressive way to charge opponents or attack while covering ground, the ring of teeth can also embed itself in any surface, maintaing traction on slippery ground and even allowing Feral to ride it up sheer vertical surfaces. **'Full moon Storm: 'A wide area attack. After surrounding himself with multiple rings of teeth by repeatedly using Crescent Moon Scythe, Feral draws in all the rings and flips into the air, rolling into a ball in the process. In midair he then rapidly uncurls himself, scattering all the teeth around him in an explosive shower of sharp spikes. **'Beserker: Rending strike: while wielding one of his "Scythes", Feral flips it so that his hand is inside the circle, pointing outwards. he then performs a quick and aggressive palm strike, forcing the spinning edge forwards into an opponent. this attack has considerable cutting power, and also makes it easy to transition into the Crescent moon Scythe formation, allowing for defence without a loss of offensive momentum. **'Beserker: Claymore: '''A continuation of the Scythe armament combo. After attacking with either a Scythe or it's condensed Sickle form, Feral rapidly expands the ring of teeth with explosive force, while continuing to spin it rapidly. This generates a powerful circular shockwave of cutting force. While initially seeming not very powerful, this attack boasts higher than average damage potential, while still being extremely fast, and having the potential for repeated use once it's requirements are met. As a result, it is considered to be one of Feral's more powerful techniques. **'Archfiend: Claymore Eclipse: 'A further continuation of the Scythe combo, and one of Feral's most powerful techniques. In order to use this technique, Feral must first have multiple "Scythes" prepared. For this reason he usually compresses them into their sickle forms while setting up this attack. Furthermore, Feral generally knocks his opponents off balance with weaker attacks first, making it harder to counter. Feral moves at high speeds, dealing heavy blows to any number of nearby opponents. While attacking he also detonates each of his Scythes one after the other in quick succession, generating constant spinning claymore shockwaves around himself. Generally, foes targeted by his direct attacks will first be hit by one or more claymores, before being struck, and invariably thrown backwards, creating distance and thus a window to repeat this assault. As each claymore can be returned to it's Sythe form and retrieved while the attack continues, this barrage can continue indefinitely as long as his targeted opponents are on the defensive, creating an almost unstoppable combo. Feral generally concludes this sequence by detonating all of his remaining claymores at the same time, resulting in a huge cluster of shockwaves. *'Wild Daggers: 'A released pair of large fangs remaining in close proximity to Feral can be used as knife-like weapons to stab or cut anybody in close proximity, and discourage attempts to come close. Because of Feral's control over his teeth, he does not have to hold them in his hands to use them in this way, and can subsequently use them to attack in ways that would not normally be possible for a knife fighter, for instance making them fly overhead and return, or strike from multiple angles. *'Wild Cleaver: 'A powerful cutting technique that requires a large number of fangs to be released and in close proximity. Feral places pairs of fangs end to end, points facing in opposing directions, and then launches them in a long stream. This attack is similar to his normal Cleaver attack, but has much longer duration and greater attacking power. Furthermore, it can be used either through the ground or through the air. If fired through the air, Feral can cause the fang pairs to spin laterally while they fly, dispersing the power of the attack in exchange for a much wider striking area. *'Wild Hunt: '''A lethal finishing move which is effective against any number of opponents. This first requires a large number of teeth to be embedded into the ground by previous attacks. Once the opponent is in the area where the teeth are buried, Feral calls them back out, launching them out of the ground in varying patterns, either straight up, or towards the opponent. If executed properly this can leave a foe completely surrounded by encroaching projectiles, almost certainly resulting in heavy injuries. The lack of warning before the teeth are launched, coupled with the close proximity to the opponent further decreases the chance of evasion. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman